


Make You Work

by ladadadi



Series: Meme Fills [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladadadi/pseuds/ladadadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I really don't know what you're expecting to get out of this," Zayn grumbles. "Harry would be much better, she's got massive tits."</p><p>"Right, cause I'd rather have Harry's tits on my cock than my girlfriend's."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Work

**Author's Note:**

> the last thing from the girl direction ficathon!
>
>>  
>> 
>> [niall fucking girl!zayn's tits](http://catchmelike.livejournal.com/1656625.html?thread=12888113#t12888113)  
> 
> 
> the title is from "my humps" because i can't think of any other songs about boobs 

"I really don't know what you're expecting to get out of this," Zayn grumbles as she stacks two pillows on the floor. "Harry would be much better, she's got massive tits."

"Right, cause I'd rather have Harry's tits on my cock than my girlfriend's." Niall pushes his boxers off his hips and kicks them aside, already half-hard.

Zayn kneels on top of the pillows and glances down at her chest. "I'm just saying. I'm only a B, and our darling Harriet's like a triple D or some shit."

"Hey now." Niall tilts her chin up so she looks him in the eyes. "Zayn, do you actually want to do this?"

Zayn sighs. "Yeah, I do. Sorry." She rolls her shoulders back and looks between her chest and Niall's hips. "Is this the right height, do you think?"

Niall grins down at her. "Only one way to find out." He takes a step forward and Zayn arches towards him until his cock is pressed against her sternum. She pushes her tits together and laces her fingers over the top and there's an absurd moment where she glances down at where his dick is poking out and almost giggles. Niall strokes a hand through her hair reassuringly, and then he pulls his hips back and thrusts them forward again. The head of his cock drags against her skin, leaving a sticky trail, and she can already tell this is going to get uncomfortable.

"Babe, I think we're gonna need some lube," she says, and Niall curses and nods. 

"Right, it said that online. I just forgot." The flush on his face has spread down onto his chest, which is basically Zayn's favorite look on him ever. She watches his ass as he fetches the lube out of the drawer by her side of the bed, and when he comes back over he kneels in front of her. "Do you want to do it yourself or...?"

Zayn grins and thrusts her chest forward, and Niall takes it as the cue it was, pouring some of the lube into his hand and then rubbing it onto her skin. It feels good, honestly, so Zayn closes her eyes and enjoys it. When Niall's hand stops, she opens them to find him smiling at her, gentler than before. "What?" she asks, but he just shakes his head and leans in for a kiss. It's a little awkward, her bowing her back to keep from getting lube all over him and him almost putting his hand on her waist before he remembers it's slick, but it's also really kind of perfect.

"Right then, let's do this," Niall says when they separate. He stands up and realigns himself with her, and this time when he thrusts it's much easier. "Fuck, yeah," he mumbles, one of his hands coming down to steady himself on her shoulder. "Feels so good, Zayn, you have no idea."

And she doesn't really, because its honestly not that sexy on her end, but she looks up at him and the way his teeth are digging into his lip and his hand is clenching on her shoulder the way it does when he's trying not to come too fast, and she gets an idea. The next time he thrusts she ducks her head down and rolls her tongue over the tip of his cock, and Niall swears. " _Zayn_ ," he gasps, "Jesus Christ." She sucks the head of his cock into her mouth after that, and she can actually _see_ his thighs shaking. 

A few more thrusts, and then Niall grits out her name. Zayn nods, and he comes a moment later, his mouth falling open as his back arches. It lands on her chest and her collarbone and even catches her on the chin, and Zayn knows she should probably be grossed out but the way Niall is looking at her makes her feel anything but. "Fuck," he breathes. "Can I kiss you?"

Zayn reaches towards him to pull him down but he tugs her up instead, his hand sliding down her back to cup her arse as he gently bites her lip. She puts her arms around his neck and leans closer—it's his spunk, he can deal with some of it getting on him—and almost bites off his tongue when he lifts her up. "Come on, dirty girl," he says with an exaggerated wink as he carries her into the bathroom, "let's get you cleaned up."

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked in the shower


End file.
